


Sunday Afternoon

by beautifulDinosaur



Series: A cat, two reptiles and youtube [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Animal Traits, Fluff, Help, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I updated the tags, Kuroterushou, M/M, Multi, No Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, No Furries, No Smut, Not Beta Read, Pt 2, also follow me on twitter, i also have tea, i draw, i really need to start writing more, no alpha beta shit i promise, nothing against furries tho, ohh u wanna read this so bad, read this, sometimes, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29039937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulDinosaur/pseuds/beautifulDinosaur
Summary: Part two of my twitter inspired animal AU,uh. yeah. again very short I just idk.it's short and shit.daishou and his boyfriends in a mall, what will they do.
Relationships: Daishou Suguru/Kuroo Tetsurou, Daishou Suguru/Kuroo Tetsurou/Terushima Yuuji, Daishou Suguru/Terushima Yuuji, Kuroo Tetsurou/Terushima Yuuji
Series: A cat, two reptiles and youtube [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088210
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Sunday Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> scream with / at me on twitter, @ / LowkeyDino

(Help)

"Ugh, it's so cramped here. I hate malls?"  
Daishou frowned at the amount of people that decided to visit the local mall on this Sunday.

"It's not usually that busy here, maybe it's because of the new game that came out?" 

The three of them had decided to take a trip to the mall, and were now waiting for Kuroo to pick up their meals. 

"He's been standing in line for the food for like 20 minutes now. Goddamn" The stomach of the green-haired rumbled, his split tongue dancing on his lips. 

Terushima lazily looked over to the place where the ravenette waited, it was a rather nice shop, despite selling fast food it didn't smell like grease at all. He put his head on Sugurus shoulder, signing heavily.

"You good? Did you sleep at all last night?"  
Daishou chuckled, combing his fingers through Yuji's hair. Terushima always had a bad habit of staying up too late, getting up either really early or around 13 pm. 

"I'm not sure. I was working on the new video. I found some errors in the subtitles and the overall cutting so I fixed that."

"Don't over work yourself. It's not healthy."  
Still combing his boyfriend's hair in a relaxing manner, Daishou thought about how much work editing videos can be, he was glad it wasn't usually his job. 

"Oh look, Kuroo's almost ordering now."  
glancing over to the tallest of the three, now standing way further in the line, Daishous stomach produced a noise again. 

"You sure are hungry huh?"

"hey I didn't have breakfast. Stop mocking me" the barely taller male pouted.

"You not eating isn't my problem- NO WAIT I'M JOKING I'M JOKING DON'T-" 

Daishou shoved Terushima, both of them laughing. 

"Why don't we check the stats of our new video? It has been online for around 42 hours now?"

"Stop editing until it's 3 am, it's not healthy."

"You said that like 5 minutes ago I got it, do you wanna check it now or not?"

"Sure you ass." 

"Are we getting about how many people figured it out? I'm saying none of them understand what's going on!"

"I just don't get why they didn't figure out by now? It's not like we tried to hide it? Kuroo's tail isn't exactly subtle and the fact that we don't blink isn't too hard to figure out?"

"It's funny!" Terushima opened their newest video, giggling at the comments.

"Let me see you shithead. Give me the phone!" The green-haired tried to grasp the phone, but his boyfriend held it out of daishous reach, still laughing. 

"O-One of t-them just said, that, that I DEFINITELY am a reptile, because, because I was holding a FUVKING GREEN PENCIL" Terushima wheezed, Daishou joined his laughter, not noticing their 3rd boyfriend, who finally got their food from the stand. Kuroo sat down, shoving the food to who it belonged. 

"What's so funny?" he asked, visibly irritated. 

"We'll tell you later, I need to eat first."

"You don't even have to eat you ass, you will make some pictures and that's it."

The afternoon passed in laughter and loving bickering and Daishou took pictures of their food.


End file.
